bl_sandboxfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Wookiee
|plumes= |yeux=Bleus,Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary verts, jaunes,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic dorés,The Essential Guide to Characters marrons, rouges''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' |particularités=Grands, couverts de fourrure, griffes rétractables d’escalade, grande longévité |sousespèces=Rwooks |races= |membres=*Attichitcuk *Bacca *Bowdaar *Chewbacca *Chuundar *Dewlannamapia *Fahraark *Freyyr *Grakchawwaa *Groznik *Gungi *Hanharr *Lowbacca *Lumpawaroo *Quagga *Rorworr *Salporin *Tarfful *Tojjevvuk *Tyvokka *Vryyr *Yarua *Yubookoo *Zaalbar}} Les Wookiees, dont le nom signifie dans leur langue Peuple des arbres, sont une espèce de grands humanoïdes poilus de la planète Kashyyyk. L’un de leur représentant les plus célèbres est Chewbacca, le meilleur ami et copilote de Han Solo, qui joua un rôle vital dans la Guerre civile galactique. Les Wookiees sont une espèce de mammifères arboricoles vivants dans des maisons situées dans la canopée des immenses arbres wroshyrs. Malgré leur apparence inquiétante, ils sont généralement aimables, mais capables de terrifiants accès de colère si ils sont provoqués. Biologie et apparence Bipèdes poilus et particulièrement grands, les Wookiees sont l’une des espèces les plus reconnaissables de la galaxie. Ils sont renommés pour leur grande force, leur intelligence, leur loyauté et leur fort tempérament. A cause de leur apparence, ils sont parfois surnommés « carpettes ambulantes ».Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir Physiologie thumb|left|180px|Un adulte Wookiee Les Wookiees de la planète jungle Kashyyyk sont des êtres pensants hirsutes considérés comme impressionnants par de nombreuses autres espèces. Ils ont une forme humanoïde, avec une tête, un torse et quatre membres, et mesurent en moyenne 2,1 m. Leurs membres supérieurs, ou bras, se terminent par des mains avec quatre doigts et un pouce opposable qui leur permet de saisir des objets. Étant une espèce arboricole, les Wookiees ont un dos et des muscles solides, ainsi que des mains agiles''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' Pour la même raison liée à l’évolution, ils possèdent également des griffes rétractables incurvées qu’ils peuvent sortir ou ranger d’une simple contraction musculaire.''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) Ils possèdent deux yeux de couleurs variées : souvent bleus ou marrons, certains verts, jaunes, dorés ou encore rouges. Le nez Wookiee est extrêmement sensible et peut provoquer une sorte de délire olfactif en présence de viande.Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi (novel) De plus, la bouche des Wookiees et remplie de crocs acérés qui peut même percer la peau écailleuse des Trandoshans, leurs ennemis ancestraux. Les Wookiees sont également de bons nageurs grâce à leurs puissantes cuisses. Mais le caractère physique qui saute le plus aux yeux des non-Wookiees est leur fourrure, dont la couleur varie du noir au marron selon les sous-espèces. En réalité, le terme « Wookiees » englobe un certain nombre de sous-espèces pouvant être distinguées par leur fourrure. La sous-espèce la plus courante est celle des Rwooks, de la région de Rwookrrorro, dont les poils sont généralement marrons, roux et châtain.Rebel Dawn Même si les albinos sont rares, ils ne sont pas inconnus. Cependant, une telle naissance est généralement considérée comme un mauvais présage, car une fourrure blanche s’accorde moins avec les couleurs de la forêt qui les entoure.Star Wars: Chewbacca 1 Ils respirent l’oxygène de l'atmosphère de Kashyyyk, et font partie des espèces qui peuvent développer de l’asthme. Death Star Leur énorme capacité pulmonaire leur permet de souffler dans leurs clairons de Kashyyyk, un exploit qu’aucun n’humain ne peut réaliser. Les Wookiees sont également sensibles au virus Blackwing, un agent viral infectieux qui attaque les tissus biologiques et transforme ses victimes en zombies.Death Troopers L’habitat naturel des Wookiees est la canopée des arbres wroshyrs. Ces immenses végétaux comptent plus de 1 000 variétés différentes, la plupart atteignant plusieurs kilomètres de haut,, même si certains ne dépassent pas 300-400 mètres.Star Wars: Complete Locations Les familles Wookiees vivent dans des maisons-arbres nichées au sommet des wroshyrs. Ces habitations sont généralement des structures circulaires et bois non peint fixé autour des troncs, parfois avec de nombreux entrepôts et une véranda.The Star Wars Holiday Special Les maisons les plus luxueuses et élaborées sont construites directement dans les arbres. Les villages sont soutenus uniquement par les branches, sans répulseurs ou aucune autre technologie moderne.Heir to the Empire Comme de nombreux autres humanoïdes, les Wookiees sont de sexe masculin ou féminin. Ces dernières ont six seins et peuvent enfanter, avec une période de gestation d’environ un an. Les bébés Wookiee sont grands à la naissance, à peine moins d’un mètre. Ils grandissent ensuite très rapidement, totalement conscients et capables de marcher sans assistance avant un an. Par la suite, la majorité grandiront jusqu’à environ deux mètres,, certains atteignant 2,3 mètres. Cependant, il y aurait selon certaines rumeurs des cas de nanismeThe Final Exit, et les très vieux Wookiees tendent à se tasser, pouvant ainsi ne mesurer « que » 1,70 mètres. Cycle de vie Les Wookiees sont un peuple à longue espérance de vie, qui peut atteindre plusieurs siècles standards. Les enfants Wookiees restent dans un anneau-nurserie, où ils apprennent à apprécier la vie sur Kashyyyk et comment interagir en société. A la fin de chaque jour d’école, les parents ramènent leurs enfants dans leur foyer afin de maintenir un sens de la famille. Plus tard dans leur vie, les enfants restent toute la journée chez eux, et on leur donne leurs premières responsabilités dans la vie avec des tâches ménagères. Vers leurs douze ans, les individus masculins pratiquent un rituel d’initiation qui les fait entrer dans l’âge adulte. En général, ils doivent récupérer des fibres de soie au centres des plantes syrens carnivores. Dans certaines régions de la planète, les jeunes effectuent le Test de l’Ascension, ou « hrrtayyk » en langage Wookiee. Durant cette cérémonie, le jeune doit libérer son rrakktorr, ou force intérieure,, en apprenant à survivre dans les Terres des Ombres de Kashyyyk, les dangereux niveaux inférieurs de la forêt. A partir de 18ans, les Wookiees sont entièrement considérés comme des adultes,Ultimate Alien Anthology et sont dans la fleur de l’âge à 200ans. Durant cette longue période, les Wookiees sont supposés choisir une carrière et trouver une source régulière de revenu pour pouvoir se marier et fonder une famille. Par conséquent, les Wookiees sont considérés comme d’âge moyen entre 300 et 350ans, vieux de 351 à 399 et vénérables à 400ans. Les Wookiees prennent soin de leurs anciens, admirant leur sagesse accumulée. Societé et culture Statuts thumb|Trois générations de Wookiee dans la famille de [[Chewbacca]] Le mariage Wookiee est basé sur la monogamie. Une fois marié, le couple reste ensemble pour la vie et élève en général deux ou trois enfants,The Essential Guide to Alien Species même s’il n’y a pas vraiment de règle en la matière ; le fameux Chewbacca eu ainsi un seul enfant, Lumpawaroo. Il n’est pas controversé pour un père Wookiee de quitter la planète pour de longues périodes, et de laisser l’éducation de son enfant à d’autres parents.The Wookiee Storybook La société Wookiee est patriarcale, avec une structure complexe liée à l’origine. Les familles sont regroupées en structures claniques, et un système d’alliances inter-clan et d’inimitiés existe. Les Wookiees apprécient particulièrement l’honneur et la loyauté. De plus, leur notion de la famille dépasse les simples liens du sang. Une de leurs traditions les plus sacrée est la dette de vie : lorsqu’une personne, quelle que soit son espèce, sauve la vie d’un Wookiee, celui-ci se dévoue généralement pour une période au service de son sauveur et de sa famille. A travers le mécanisme de la dette de vie, les Wookiees ont pris l’habitude de développer des liens extrêmement forts avec les personnes auxquelles ils se lient, formant ainsi des familles d’honneur." Au niveau politique, chacune des nombreuses citées à la surface de Kashyyyk est dirigée par un chef,, qui gère les questions civiles et militaires de sa cité. Les vénérés anciens occupent également une position élevée à l’echelle locale, et ils sont chargé de mettre fin aux célébrations des jours sacrés.The Kashyyyk Depths Au niveau planétaire, le monde est dirigé par un roi issu d’une famille patricienne et dont la cour est située à la Cité Royale. L’un des rôles du monarque est de déterminer la position de la planète en temps de guerre inter planétaire.Deep Forest A l’époque ou Kashyyyk faisait parti de la République galactique, les Wookiees étaient représentés au Sénat galactique sur Coruscant. Le sénateur Wookiee était aidé dans son devoir par un groupe d’anciens qui se réunissaient avec lui dans la tour du Sénat.Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I Alimentation Les Wookiees sont omnivores. S’ils sont parfaitement capables de récolter des plantes sauvages (comme les baies de Wasaka),, ou de cultiver des variétés domestiques (tel que le chyntuck, semblable à un oignon]], leur vie dans la canopée les pousse à consommer principalement de la viande. La cuisine Wookiee repose fortement sur les épices. Par conséquent, beaucoup de plats ne sont pas comestibles pour des humains, car ils pourraient endommager leur estomac. Comme beaucoup d’autres espèces, les Wookiees consomment de puissants alcools, dont l’accarragm, le brandy cortyg, le garrmorl, le grakkyn et le brandy thikkiian. Ces spiritueux sont trop forts pour les humains, qui seraient sévèrement intoxiqués s’ils en buvaient.Rebel Dawn Technologie et commerce Très tôt, les Wookiees apprennent à utiliser leurs mains agiles pour la sculpture. Ils apprennent également à façonner des objets de tous les jours, outils, instruments de musique et objets ménagers. Certains confectionnent également des jouets en bois, que ce soit comme cadeau pour leurs enfants ou juste comme loisir. Un vieux dicton dit « donne un couteau à un Wookiee et envoie le dans la forêt le matin, et avant le soir il t’aura façonné une table pour diner et une maison où l’installer ». Alors que certains étrangers considèrent leur travail comme de l’art, les Wookiees voient leurs talents innés comme une compétence de survie, et n’ont pas de traduction dans leurs langues pour le mot « artiste ». Alors qu’ils semblent posséder une faible niveau technologique pour les étrangers, les Wookiees sont en fait très à l’aise avec la technologie moderne. En fait, leur habilité à fusionner les commodités modernes avec leurs ressources naturelles est une seconde nature pour eux. Ils peuvent aisément réparer et entretenir des vaisseaux modernes, et sont connus pour effectuer des réparations temporaires d’hyperdrive avec des pièces de bois dur. Le bois des wroshyr est tellement solide et flexible qu’il peut être utilisé pour construire la coque des vaisseaux, même avec des écran de boucliers déflecteurs.The Essential Guide to Warfare A travers l’histoire, la remarquable ingénuosité technique des Wookiees à attiré la convoitse. De plus, assez distante de Coruscant, Kashyyyk est proche de routes hyperespace connues uniquement de la Guilde Claatuvac, un groupe de cartographes et de navigateurs dont le savoir est une source d’envie.Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections Combat et guerre thumb|left|Une danse de guerre rituelle Wookiee Contrairement à d’autres espèces telles que leurs voisins les Trandoshans''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' ou les yinchorris,Star Wars: Darth Plagueis les Wookiees n’aiment pas se battre. Ils ont une réputation de gentillesse et de bienveillance. Cependant, leur tempérament est fort, et un Wookiee furieux peut entrer dans une sorte de rage berserk qui cesse uniquement quand la source de leur rage est suffisamment endommagée à leur gout. Même si ce sont de féroces opposants, les Wookiees n’utilisent aucun style bien défini lorsqu’ils se battent à main nue. Pour les étrangers, il semble simplement qu’ils chargent en avant, battant des bras et écrasant leur cible entre leurs énormes poings.''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) Cette réputation n’empêcha pas le Wookiee Rrawkee d’ouvrir une académie de lutte sur le monde de Cularin durant la guerre des Clones. Les Wookiees ont aussi la réputation justifiée d’arracher les bras de leurs ennemis. Cet acte sauvage est à la base de l’expression d’argot du commerce « wookinate », qui désigne un ennemi rendu inoffensif par un usage excessif de la force, en référence à la grande force physique qui est à la base du combat Wookiee. De plus, un Wookiee fatigué peut être considéré encore plus dangereux qu’un Wookiee en pleine forme.The Power Gem thumb|right|upright|Tojjevvuk, Wookiee albinos et "madclaw" Malgré leur grande force physique et leur tempérament féroce,''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' (Second Edition) les Wookiees ne se battent pas pour des prétextes sans importance. Quand ils se disputent en public, deux Wookiees engagent un duel de piétinements et de gesticulations. Celui qui donne la plus forte impression est considéré comme le vainqueur de la dispute. Cependant, l’influence de la foule pour rendre les concurrents furieux et les pousser à un combat réel. Même quand ils engagent un tel combat, les Wookiees restent fidèles à leur code d’honneur, qui exclut les griffes de tout engagement. Un Wookiee qui les utilise pour le combat est appelé "madclaw" et exilé. Bounties to Die For Certains sont alors chargé par la tradition de tuer ces membres de leur espèce qui se sont engagé dans la pratique du combat avec les griffes, qui est un acte déshonorant l’ensemble des Wookiees.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Contrairement à leur expérience rudimentaire dans le combat à main nue, les Wookiees utilisent leurs compétences pour produire des armes de qualité uniques. Ils évitent généralement les blasters et grenades au profit de lames, telles que le poignard ryyk. Leur marque de fabrique est cependant la puissante arbalète Wookiee, que des espèces plus faibles ne peuvent pas utiliser. Langage Les Wookiees parlent plusieurs dialectes connus sous le nom de langue Wookiee, chacun consistant en une combinaison d’aboiement, de grondement, de gémissements et de rugissements. Le plus commun est le Shyriiwook, souvent surnommé langue Wookiee en Basic, la traduction littérale étant « langue des trois peuples ». Utilisé comme langage de commerce, le Shyriiwook est le dialecte Wookiee le plus connu en dehors de Kashyyyk, et la plupart des étrangers croient qu’il n’y a qu’une langue Wookiee. Les autres dialectes connus sont le Xaczik parlé sur les îles Wartaki et le Thykarann, qui est plus riche en vocabulaire technique. La configuration de leur appareil vocal empêche les Wookiees de parler le Basic galactique standard, ou tout autre langage impliquant un haut degré de nuance vocale. Cependant, ils apprennent vite et sont facilement capables de comprendre un grand nombre de langues qu’ils entendent.The Star Wars Sourcebook Histoire Epoque Pré-Républicaine Les Wookiees sont généralement considérés comme originaires de la planète Kashyyyk, qui fait partie du système de Kashyyyk dans le secteur Mytaranor de la Bordure médiane. Cependant, différentes traditions ont une autre version de la manière dont ils sont devenus l’espèce dominante de leur planète. D’après les légendes, les premiers Wookiees sur Kashyyyk étaient des visiteurs, selon les versions des réfugiés ou des pionniers. Leurs propres registres sont vagues sur le sujet, et ils en parlent rarement. La croyance populaire considère simplement que les Wookiees étaient simplement les grimpeurs les plus capables dans un écosystème hostile rempli de prédateurs. Leur capacité à se déplacer haut dans les arbres leur permit d’éviter ces bêtes, leur permettant non seulement de survivre mais aussi d’évoluer. Quel que soit le point de vue, aucun rapport ne suggère qu’il fut un temps ou les Wookiees n’étaient pas présents à la surface de Kashyyyk. Certains indiquent que les Wookiees se sont développés sur leur monde natal vers 2 000 000 av.BY, établissant leur domination sur leur écosystème en tant que grimpeur d’arbres wroshyrs. Leur monde est l’une des nombreuses planètes à être tombée sous la domination de l’Empire infini, et sa surface fut terra formée par les Rakatas dans un but agricole. Cependant, l’effondrement de leur empire laissa les machines sans surveillance, et on pense que celles-ci ont fortement accéléré l’évolution de diverses espèces.Knights of the Old Republic'' Durant le règne de l’Empire infini, un certain nombre de Wookiees fut emmené vers l’archipel Rakatan, ou les esclaves peuplèrent des mondes tels que Malata. Les unions consanguines entre ces esclaves entrainèrent des difformités génétiques, les Wookiees de Malata devenant des êtres bossus, sans poils avec de longues incisives utilisées pour ronger les arbres.The Unknown Regions Époque républicaine Après la grande guerre des Sith, Kashyyyk fut découverte par la corporation Czerka, dont les investissements dans la reconstruction de la République galactique poussèrent le Sénat galactique à leur accorder ce monde, sous le prétexte qu’ils en étaient les propriétaires de droit grâce à la découverte de la planète. La Czerka déclara qu’il n’y avait pas d’êtres pensants sur Kashyyyk, et ignora le nom donné par les Wookiees à la planète.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Ils appelèrent celle-ci « G5-623 », puis, après un sondage des actionnaires, « Eden ». Après avoir pris le contrôle de ce monde, la corporation ignora toutes les revendications des Wookiees et commença même à autoriser les esclavagistes à mener des rafles dans la population indigène. La planète étant considérée comme ayant peu de valeur, elle échappa aux dévastations des guerres Mandaloriennes et de la Guerre Civile Jedi. Mais l’occupation de la Czerka était brutale et oppressante, la compagnie traitant les Wookiees comme des animaux et exploitant cette population et les ressources de la planète sans vergogne. La corporation assura ensuite sa mainmise sur la population en utilisant des collaborateurs Wookiees et s’arrangea pour obtenir le support de Chuundar, chef Wookiee. Le contrôle de la Czerka sur « Eden » fut interrompu en 3 956 av.BY, la population Wookiee réduite en esclavage renversant le siège local de la compagnie avec l’aide de Revan, et expulsant les étrangers de la planète. thumb|Un guerrier Wookiee avec une [[arbalète Wookiee et un dispositif d’amélioration de la vision.]] Plusieurs milliers d’années avant la bataille de Yavin, la planète fut découverte par des éclaireurs du monde voisin Trandosha qui cherchait des planètes pour implanter de nouvelles colonnies. Les Trandoshans furent repoussés par les Wookiees et forcés de laisser un vaisseau sur la planète, donnant ainsi aux Wookiees les connaissances nécessaires pour effectuer des voyages interstellaires en démontant le vaisseau, l’analysant et le dupliquant. Cela entraîna les premières explorations de l’espace par les Wookiees. Ils entrèrent ainsi en contact avec des marchands Corelliens qui avaient établi des relations commerciales avec les Trandoshans mais ne voulaient pas s’allier avec eux contre les Wookiees. Cela mena rapidement à des négociations commerciales entre les Corelliens et les Wookiees, mais aboutit à une exploitation des seconds par les premiers. Le Corps diplomatique alderaanien fit cesser cette situation lorsqu’il fut impliqué dans l’incident qui poussa la République galactique à donner un siège au Sénat aux habitants de Kashyyyk, leur permettant de devenir membre à part entière de la République. Les Wookiees purent ainsi rompre le traité injuste conclu avec les Corelliens, et forger des accords équitables avec eux. De plus, ils commencèrent à conclure des traités avec d’autres mondes et espèces ; ils achetèrent des technologies hyperdrive aux Duros, ouvrirent un programme d’étude de la culture Wookiee dans les universités les plus réputées d’Alderaan, et commercèrent avec les Verpines pour échanger des techniques d’artisanat. Au sein du Sénat, de nombreux politiciens parlèrent avec admiration de la « sagesse des Wookiees », et ils furent perçus comme une espèce en lien avec la Force grâce à leur façon de lier la nature et la technologie sur leur monde natal. Kashyyyk devint un membre distingué de la communauté galactique. Au moins un Wookiee, le maître Jedi Tyvokka, devint membre de l’ordre Jedi, et en 32 av.BY, Kashyyyk avait des relations diplomatiques avec la planète Naboo.Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game Durant les dernières décennies de la République, le sénateur Yarua représentait à la fois Kashyyyk et Trandosha. Avènement de l’Empire thumb|left|[[Jaccoba et Tarkov regardent l’invasion de leur planète par la Confédération des systèmes indépendants]] Les Trandoshans gardèrent beaucoup de ressentiment envers leurs voisins Wookiees ; certains s’allièrent à la Fédération du commerce pour la colonisation d’Alaris Prime, et d’autres tentèrent d’assassiner le sénateur Yarua en 32 av.BY. En 23 av.BY, un vaisseau Wookiee fut attaqué près d’une lune de Trandosha, entraînant le blocus de la planète par les Wookiees. Des négociations furent menées en 22 av.BY par le maître Jedi Oppo Rancisis, mais échouèrent quand il fut révélé que les Trandoshans cherchaient à obtenir un représentant au Sénat avec le soutien de la Fédération du commerce. Durant la guerre des Clones, les Wookiees s’efforcèrent tout d’abord de rester neutre. Ce fut seulement après le meurtre du prince Rikummee par des droïdes de la Confédération des systèmes indépendants que le roi Grakchawwaa mena son peuple dans cette guerre aux cotés de la République. Par la suite, la Confédération envahit Kashyyyk. Conquérir la planète procurerait un atout, permettant aux Séparatistes de contrôler une route hyperespace importante et d’utiliser les routes secrètes Wookiees pour perturber les communications et le commerce galactique. La République envoya donc une force menée par un vieil ami des Wookiees, Maitre Yoda pour défendre la planète. Une force combinée de soldats clones et de Wookiees repoussa les envahisseurs droïdes séparatistes et leurs alliés Trandoshan à la bataille de Kashyyyk. Cependant, cette victoire fut de courte durée. Avec l’avènement de l’Empire galactique, les Jedi furent déclarés ennemis de la République et chassés par l’Ordre nouveau. Les stormtroopers prirent Kashyyyk et la placèrent sous loi martiale. En réponse, les wookies se rebellèrent contre leurs nouveaux oppresseurs. Période impériale thumb|Chewbacca, a fearless Wookiee warrior. En 19 av.BY, l’Empire réduisit les Wookiees en esclavages et bombarda leurs cités sur Kashyyyk. Tous ceux qui essayèrent de fuir leur monde assiégé furent traqués par les Trandoshans. C’est en fait un officiel Trandoshan qui parvint à convaincre l’Empire d’exploiter les Wookiees comme travailleurs esclaves à cause de leur réputation d’espèce particulièrement forte.The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons Cette chaine d’evenements aboutit à la construction par l’Empire et le Clan Blackscale Trandoshan de la Plateforme Orbitale Avatar, qui fut utilisée pour le transport et la vente des esclaves Wookiees.Star Wars Galaxies: Rage of the Wookiees Sous l’Empire, le commandement de la Marine impériale établit que les Wookiees étaient les descendants d’un troupeau de banthas qui s’étaient écrasés sur la planète à bord d’un vaisseau commercial Neimoidien. Quand la Fédération du commerce retrouva la balise de détresse, ils découvrirent cette nouvelle espèce sur Kashyyyk.Pax Empirica—The Wookiee Annihilation Les Wookiees furent utilisés sans compter dans des projets impériaux, notamment dans les installations de la Gueule et les Étoiles de la Mort. Cependant, beaucoup de Wookiees s’évadèrent afin de rejoindre leur forêt bien-aimée pour d’importants jours de fête Wookiees, tels que le Jour de la Vie. Nouvelle République Après la Bataille d’Endor, les Wookiees furent libéré de leur esclavage par l’Alliance des Planètes libres. Les nagais essayèrent de les réduire à nouveau en esclavage mais furent repoussés par la Nouvelle République. Cependant, la paix fut de courte durée. L’Empire, après s’être remis de ses pertes, rétablit rapidement une présence sur Kashyyyk et réduisit à nouveau les Wookiees en esclavage. Vers 5 ap.BY, Han Solo et Chewbacca aidèrent à déclencher une révolution, aidés par Lando Calrissian, l’escadron Rogue et l’amiral Gial Ackbar, qui parvinrent à vaincre le grand amiral Peccati Syn dans une bataille rangée près du secteur Sumitra. Sous la Nouvelle République, le seigneur Sith X1 créa une force de clones Wookiees qui fut utilisée pour combattre X2 et la Nouvelle République. Les Wookiees étaient représentés par Kerrithrarr au Sénat de la Nouvelle République et Kashyyyk devint un membre clé du Conseil intérieur. La planète accueillit également de nouveaux commerces et la cité de Thikkiiana devint un exportateur majeur de technologie informatique. Cependant, cela fit de la planète une cible des agent du Second Impérium en 23 ap.BY. Une force menée par Zekk pilla les magasins d’informatiques de Thikkiiana au profit du Second Impérium dans sa guerre contre la Nouvelle République. thumb|left|Un Wookiee s’énerve contre un bothan pendant qu’un zabrak regarde. Durant la guerre Yuuzhan Vong, les Wookiees souffrirent d’une terrible perte lors de la mort de Chewbacca sur Sernpidal alors que celui-ci aidait les réfugiés à fuir la destruction de leur monde. Un service mémorial fut tenu sur Kashyyyk en l’honneur du héros. Durant la progression des Yuuzhan Vong à travers les mondes du Noyau, ils passèrent devant Kashyyyk mais l’épargnèrent, malgré le fait que ce monde contenait de nombreuses formes de vies mortelles qui auraient pu servir comme stock génétique pour la caste des Modeleurs. Les stratège militaire de la Nouvelle République pensèrent que les Yuuzhan Vong n’avaient pas le temps ou le personnel nécessaire pour capturer des spécimens vivants. On pense qu’une fois l’Empire Yuuzhan Vong consolidé, ils auraient tourné leur attention vers Kashyyyk. Cela poussa les Wookiees à préparer sa défense. Après la libération de Coruscant, des célébrations eurent lieu sur la planète. Durant la Seconde Guerre civile galactique, les Wookiees restèrent loyaux à la Fédération galactique des alliances libres. Cela dura jusqu’à ce que les actes de Dark Caedus les pousse à rejoindre la Confédération tout en étant alliés à la Coalition Jedi. Durant le conflit, les Wookiees participèrent à la bataille de Kashyyyk, ou ils se battirent contre l’Alliance galactique. L’Empire galactique de Dark Krayt vit le danger représenté par les Wookiees, mais trouva mieux que l’esclavage pratiqué par le précédent Empire galactique : il les coupa du reste de la galaxie en faisant le blocus de Kashyyyk et en détruisant tous les astroports et les chantiers navals. Aucun Wookiee n’était autorisé à visiter ou quitter la planète sans ordre impérial et les transmissions holonet avec la planète furent toute coupées. Le ravitaillement et les commerçants pouvaient toujours aller et venir, après avoir juré sous peine de mort de ne pas donner d’informations aux Wookiees sur le reste de la galaxie, laissant les Wookiees totalement isolés.Legacy Era Campaign Guide Dans les coulisses thumb|left|upright|Concept art d’un Wookiee Jedi Le nom Wookiee vient du film de George Lucas THX 1138. Dans un dialogue improvisé par Terence McGovern, un personnage dit "I think I just ran over a Wookiee on the expressway" (je pense que je viens de rouler sur un Wookiee sur l’autoroute). thumb|upright| illustration de John Schoenherr (à gauche) et concept art de [[Chewbacca de Ralph McQuarrie (à droite)]] Il y a beaucoup de versions précoces de l’apparence de Chewbacca, notamment un concept art qui devint la base des lasats. Son apparence finale dans le film est basée sur un concept art de 1976 de Ralph McQuarrie, qui est elle-même basée sur une illustration de John Schoenherr pour la nouvelle de George R.R. Martin "And Seven Times Never Kill a Man", publiée en juillet 1975 dans Analog. Selon McQuarrie, Georges Lucas lui avait dit que l’illustration datait des années 1930. L’illustration de Schoenherr inclut également une arme qui inspirera l’arbalète Wookiee de Chewbacca.George Lucas Stole Chewbacca, But It's Okay at The Binary Bonsai Les Wookiees sont présents dans la saga Star Wars dés les premiers brouillons de George Lucas. Dans de nombreuses versions préliminaires de ce qui deviendra Un nouvel espoir, une bataille cruciale à lieu sur une planète pleine de Wookiees. Cette idée resurgit dans les premières versions du Retour du Jedi, même si les Ewoks furent utilisés à la place ; dans un commentaire dvd, Lucas expliqua qu’il ne pouvait pas associer l’aspect primitif des Ewoks avec le fort niveau technologique de Chewbacca. On peut d’ailleurs noter que le nom « Ewok » est le nom « Wookiee » avec les syllabes inversées. Dans La Revanche des Sith, l’armée Wookiee tant attendue est enfin apparue à l’écran. George Lucas a décrété qu’il ne pourrait y avoir d’autre Wookiee Jedi dans l’Univers Etendu.Star Wars Insider #79 online supplement: Wookiees: No Trivia Too Smallhttp://www.darkhorse.com/boards/viewtopic.php?t=7257&postdays=0&postorder=asc&start=0 Notamment, Obsidian Entertainment n’a pas eu le droit de faire de Hanharr un Jedi noir à cause de cette restriction. Kirlocca, Lowbacca, et Tyvokka sont les seuls personnages Jedi Wookiee (même si un Wookiee sans nom apparait dans Edge of Victory: Conquest en tant qu’apprenti Jedi), car ils ont été développés avant cette politique. La série Dawn of the Jedi publiée après introduisit le Wookiee Je’daii Ruhr. Lucas lui-même revint sur sa règle du « pas de Jedi Wookiee » en incluant un apprenti Wookiee dans l’épisode de Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Gathering" et les story arc qui en sont issus. Les fans de jam sont parfois classifiés en tant que « wooks » ou « Wookiees » du fait du stéréotype de leur absence de rasage, leurs longs cheveux et leur manque d’hygiène. Parfois les personnes souffrant d’ hypertrichosis sont dit avoir de Wookism ou Wookieeism, même si ce n’est pas un terme reconnu. [[Fichier:Wookieeacting.jpg|thumb|right|Acteurs se préparant à jouer dans Wookiees dans Revenge of the Sith.]] Les Wookiees ont une ressemblance notable avec un animal cryptozoologique, le Sasquatch, avec une nouvelle de Star Wars Tales reliant Han Solo et Chewbacca aux aventures d’Indiana Jones. Dans le jeu vidéo Knights of the Old Republic, il est fait mention d’une figure historique Wookiee, Bacca. Apparemment, il fut le premier à découvrir une vie en dehors de Kashyyyk après le crash d’un module dans les Terres des Ombres. Il oublia une épée dans les décombres, une arme qui apparait encore dans les mythes et le folklore Wookiee. Dans Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds et son expansion, Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, les Wookiees sont montrés avec leur propre flotte aquatique, leurs chasseurs, et divers mécanoïdes, véhicules et armes lourdes, et utilisant diverses armes à la place de leurs arbalètes Wookiees, tels que des missiles et détonateurs thermals. Dans d’anciennes publications, le mot Wookiee est souvent épelé wookie. Le nom du wiki StarWars Wookieepedia vient du nom de cette espèce. Apparitions *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: Knights of Suffering'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Threat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 1: Spiral, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith 2: Spiral, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Knight Errant'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' * *''Survivors'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Jar Jar's Mistake'' *''Kinect Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * * *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 21: Twilight, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic 43: Rite of Passage, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Star Wars: Racer Revenge'' * * * *''Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones'' novel *''Star Wars, épisode II : L'Attaque des clones'' comic *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Means and Ends'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''Boba Fett: Hunted'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Deep Forest'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:10:03'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Darth Maul—Death Sentence 1'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' *''Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' comic *''Star Wars, épisode III : La Revanche des Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' * *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Flames of Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin 1'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' * * *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' webstrip *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Final Exit'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Routine'' * * *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire 1'' * *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' comic *''Shadow Games'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Kessel Run'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' comic *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' * * * *''Death Star'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' * *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Way of the Wookiee'' *''Star Wars: Empire 8: Darklighter, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 12: Darklighter, Part 3'' *''We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale'' *''Star Wars: Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir'' novel *''Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir'' *''Star Wars, épisode IV : Un nouvel espoir'' junior novel *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *''Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale'' *''The Sand Tender: The Hammerhead's Tale'' *''Nightlily: The Lovers' Tale'' *''Star Wars Droids 7: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book II'' *''Star Wars 3: Death Star!'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin!'' *''Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Empire 14: The Savage Heart'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' * *''Rebel Force: Renegade'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils!'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World!'' *''Star Wars 10: Behemoth from the World Below'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search!'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 16: The Hunter'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 28: What Ever Happened to Jabba the Hut?'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Vader's Quest 4'' *''Star Wars Annual 1: The Long Hunt'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Death Star Pirates'' * * *''Being Boba Fett'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Planet Plague'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Idiot's Array'' *''Star Wars: Empire 27: "General" Skywalker, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Vector'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' * *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''The Wookiee Storybook'' *''Planet of the Dead'' * *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''Princess Leia, Imperial Servant'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Doomsday Ship'' *''Lando Calrissian: Idiot's Array'' *''The Pandora Effect'' * * * * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Planet of Kadril'' * *''A Valentine Story'' *''The Paradise Detour'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Adventures: Princess Leia and the Royal Ransom'' *''Side Trip'' *''Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' *''Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' junior novel *''Star Wars, épisode V : L'Empire contre-attaque'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''The Prize Pelt: The Tale of Bossk'' * *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' * *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' * * * *''Star Wars 46: The Dreams of Cody Sunn-Childe'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''The Further Adventures: Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars Annual 2: Shadeshine!'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Shadows of the Empire'' novel *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 79: The Big Con'' *''Star Wars Annual 3: The Apprentice'' * *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' *''Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars, épisode VI : Le Retour du Jedi'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees'' *''And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''Skin Deep: The Fat Dancer's Tale'' *''A Barve Like That: The Tale of Boba Fett'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''Slave Ship'' *''Hard Merchandise'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 85: The Hero'' *''Star Wars 91: Wookiee World'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 98: Supply and Demand'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 103: Tai'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''X-Wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' * *''X-Wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-Wing: Solo Command'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''A Forest Apart'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' *''Star Wars: The Mixed-Up Droid'' comic *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Chewbacca and the Life-Debt'' *''X-Wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 3'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' * *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Scourge'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shadow Academy'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Lost Ones'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Lightsabers'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Darkest Knight'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Under Siege'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Shards of Alderaan'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Delusions of Grandeur'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Jedi Bounty'' *''Young Jedi Knights: The Emperor's Plague'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Trouble on Cloud City'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 2: Refugees, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 4: Refugees, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 5: Refugees, Part 5'' *''Revenants'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' * *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Apocalypse'' *''X-Wing: Mercy Kill'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' }} Apparitions Non-canon *''Hate Leads to Lollipops'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''Force Fiction'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: The Clone Wars advertisement'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''In the Beginning'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''Smuggler's Blues'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope'' *''The Rebel Club'' *''The Emperor's Court'' *''The Rebel Four'' *''Ghosts of Hoth'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' * *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' * *''Collapsing New Empires'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Tall Tales'' *''The Lost Lightsaber'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Sources *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Jedi Academy Sourcebook'' *''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * * * * * Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire|pack=Chewbacca (In Bounty Hunter Disguise)|link=soteKchewbacca.asp}} * * *''Star Wars: The Art of the Brothers Hildebrandt'' * * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' * *''Alien Encounters'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *[[Starships of the Galaxy (2001)|''Starships of the Galaxy (2001)]] * *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Underworld: A Galaxy of Scum and Villainy'' *''Skywalking: The Life and Films of George Lucas'' * *''Hero's Guide'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * * * * * * * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * * * * *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' * * }} Notes et references Versions originales des citations Liens externes * * Catégorie:Espèces réduites en esclavage Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes de mammifères Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes de primates Catégorie:Espèces intelligentes (W) Catégorie:Espèces de voyageurs galactiques Wookiees bg:Ууки cs:Wookiee de:Wookiee en:Wookiee es:Wookiee ko:카쉬크 전투 it:Wookiee hu:Vuki nl:Wookiee ja:ウーキー no:Wookiee pl:Wookiee pt:Wookiee ru:Вуки fi:Wookieet sv:Wookiee